Persistent Kise x Oc KnB fan fiction
by menmachin
Summary: "Sabi sa akin ng pinsan ko, kung ayaw ko daw ng gulo, wag daw akong lalapit sa mga sikat na tao sa school. At higit sa lahat wag daw akong mahuhulog sa mga ganung tao dahil mas malaking gulo yun." - Himiko Ishimura
1. Chapter 1

Hello ^_^ another Filipino fan fiction po, kay Kise naman… Sana suportahan niyo :) maraming salamat… one shot lang to dapat eh ba't parang humaba?

* * *

Ilang buwan na mula ng mag-umpisa ang school year at maayos naman ang lahat. Tahimik kong tinahak ang daan papuntang Teiko. Nasa gate na ako ng school ng makita kong nagkulasan ang mga tao papasok ng building. Mga babae to be exact. Nagkakagulo ata sa loob ng makalapit ako sa entrance ng building. Pumunta ako sa locker ko upang magpalit ng sapatos. Tumingin ako sa umpukan ng tao at napabuntong hininga.

Paki erase na lang ng sinabi ko. Mukhang hindi na magiging payapa ng pagpasok ko. Andun nanaman siya. Sa may hagdan at pinapalibutan ng mga babaeng may heart ang mata. Sa dami nila mukhang mahuhuli ako sa klase kong nasa second floor kung doon ako dadaan, at baka magkalasog-lasog pa ako pagnagkataon. Wala naman akong paki alam kung may gusto silang lahat sa kanya ang sa akin lang WAG SANA SILANG HUMARANG NG HINDI SILA NAKAKAISTORBO SA IBANG PAPASOK. Tupang kinilaw naman oh. Dapat siguro agahan ko pa ang pagpasok para maunahan ko 'tong mokong na 'to at hindi ako malate sa klase ko. Kaya lang nakakatamad sa room -_- isang buwan ko na siyang namamataang tumatambay o naiistock up jan dahil sa mga fan girls. Dapat kasi ikinulong na lang ng mga fangirls si Kise at dun nila gawin ang gusto nila. Paano kaya ako papasok nito sa room ng hindi mahahaggard sa bulto ng mga babaeng may heart ang mata. Nakatingin lang ako sa sapatos kong pamalit. AHA! *insert light bulb here* at inilagay ko sa bag ang sapatos na pamalit at patakbong lumabas habang nagda-dial sa phone ko.

Kise's POV

Tapos na ang morning practice, oras na para pumasok at as usual tatambay muna ako dun sa may hagdan baka sakaling makita siya, ngayon ko na rin siya balak kausapin. Hindi ko inaasahan ang pagdagsa ng mga fans para magpa-autograph. Pero napagtanto ko na isang buwan na palang ganito, inaabangan ko siya pero nauuwi lang sa pagdagsa ng mga fan girls ang nangyayari. Namataan ko na siya sa my locker. Nakatingin siya rito, pero parang malungkot siya. Lalapit sana ako kaya lang ang hindi ko magawa dahil sa mga fan girls. Nginitian at binigyan ko sila ng autograph, nagsumulyap ako ulit sa pwesto niya kanina, wala na siya. Siguro pumasok na siya. Pero teka, ito lang ang daan paakyat paano siya makakarating sa room sa taas. Maya maya nagpaalam na ako sa mga fans at umakyat na papunta sa room namin.

3rd person POV

"Himiko, ano ba yang nasa isip mo delikado 'yan." Sabi ni Megumi habang kausap niya si Himiko sa kabilang linya.

"Basta buksan mo na 'yang bintana." Sabi ni Himiko na nasa kabilang linya. She hung up the phone.

"Ano nanaman bang pumasok sa isip mo?" sabi Megumi sa pagbukas niya ng bintana sa corridor. Maya maya ay may lumipad na bag papasok ng corridor, pinulot iyon ni Megumi at tumabi palayo sa nakabukas na bintana. Maya maya ay si Himiko na ang lumipad papasok ng corridor lumanding siya ng nakaluhod at nakalapat naman sa sahig ang isa pang paa.

"Ano nanamang bang kalokohan 'yang pumasok sa isip mo at umakyat ka pa ng puno at sa bintana ka pa dumaan para makapasok ha?" pasigaw na sabi ni Megumi sabay sa pagbato sa kanya ng bag na pinulot niya kanina.

"Hindi kasi ako makaakyat kasi maraming tao sa hagdan kaya naisip kong diyan dumaan." Sabi niya habang nagpapalit ng sapatos panloob.

"Maraming tao?" tanong ni Megumi.

"Bakit hindi mo tanungin si Kise-kun?" sabi niya pagkatayo. Lumingon si Megumi sa likod at nakita ang papalapit na si Kise. Naintindihan na niya ang dahilan.

"Salamat sa tulong mo ha." sabi ni Himiko at ngumiti, napatingin naman si Megumi sa kanya. "Sige pasok na ko sa loob Megumi-chan. See you around." Masayang pagtapos nito saka pumasok sa room niya.

"Megumicchi!" bati ni Kise ng makalapit kay Megumi.

"Oh Kise-kun ikaw pala." Sabi niya.

"Anong ginagawa mo rito sa tapat ng room namin?" tanong ni Kise.

"Wala, may tinulungan lang na kaibigan. Sige una na ko." sabi niya.

"Mabuti pa nga baka magselos pa sa akin si Akashi." Biro niya.

"Sayo? Hindi rin." Sabay tawa ng narahan. At pumasok na sa kani-kanilang room.

Kise's POV

Pagpasok ko, siya ang unang hinanap ng mata ko. Madali ko siyang nakita dahil ang upuan niya ay nasa tabi ng bintana. Nakasalubsob ang mukha niya sa desk kaya hindi ko makita ang maganda niyang mukha.

"Ohayou, Kise-kun" bati ng mga kaklase kong babae nginitian ko na lang sila bilang ganti. Sana batiin niya rin ako, siguradong kumpleto na ang araw ko nun. Naupo na ako sa upuan ko sa bandang gitna. Kung ako lang, gusto kong tumabi sa kanya o kahit sa likod o sa harap niya basta malapit sa kanya. Kaya lang ganito ang naisip ng sensei para hindi magkagulo ang mga babae dito sa room T.T Naalala ko kanina nung nakita kong pumasok siya sa corridor mula sa bintana. Ang cool niya *o* kaya pala siya biglang nawala kanina. Gusto ko siyang maging ka-close, mukha kasi siyang mabait, cool at masarap kausap. Lagi siyang masaya at nakangiti kapag kausap ang mga kaklase namin pero ni minsan eh hindi pa kami nakakapag-usap at sa tuwing tatangkain ko ay laging may kumukontra o may nangyayari para hindi kami makapag-usap.

Himiko's POV

May pumasok na estudyante sa room tapos sabi niya mag self study daw muna dahil may meeting ang mga teachers. Pagkaalis niya ay nagkanya kanya nang isip ang mga kaklase ko kung paano magpapalipas ng oras. Kinuha ko ang isang libro sa bag at saka lumabas ng room. Pero may pumigil sakin sa pamamagitan ng paghawak sa braso ko. pagtingin ko si Ayame lang pala.

"Bakit Ayame-chan may kailangan ka?" sabi ko.

"Hindi ka rin makakalabas." Sabi niya na may seryosong mukha. Isa lang kaya ito sa mga biro ni Ayame? Maloko rin kasi siya at kahit seryosong mukha ay mukhang nakakaloko.

"Bakit naman?" tanong ko. Binulungan ako ni Ayame. Napabalikwas ako. Pero binuksan ko parin ang pinto sa likod ng room.

O_O

Lumantad sa akin ang mga babaeng nagsisiksikan sa pagsilip sa pinto. At mukhang alam ko na ang dahilan o sino ang dahilan. Nakakatakot dahil mukhang masisira na ang pinto sa sobrang pagsisiksikan nila.

"Kise-kun, timingin ka naman dito." Sabi ng isang babae. At ang loko tumingin nga. Biglang tumahimik ang mga babae. Mukhang tumigil sila sa paghinga sandali. Napaatras ako dahil kinakabahan ako sa susunod na mangyayari. At ito na mga ang kinatatakutan ko…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" sigaw nila halos mayanig ang buong room o baka buong campus sa sigaw nilang iyon. Buti na lang at kahit papaano ay nagawa kong takpan ang pinakamamahal kong tenga para makaiwas sa eardrum damage. T.T utang na loob mahal ko pa ang tenga ko. Napasandal naman ako sa pader nang hindi na mapigilan ang mga babae at pumasok na sila sa room. Pagkakataon na ito para makalabas kumuha ako ng tyempo na makalabas ng pinto nang marami nang nakapasok sa room. Yahoo! Success ang mission exit ko. ^O^

Naglibot ako para maghanap ng magandang lugar para magbasa. Maganda ang panahon kaya sayang kung sa library lang ako tatambay. Sa school garden ay may puno na pwedeng pwestuhan. Umupo ako sa ilalim niyon at nag-umpisang magbasa. Maya maya, may narinig akong tunog huminto ako sa pagbabasa at pinakinggang mabuti ang tunog.

"Meow, meow" malakas na iyak ng pusa. Ibig sabihin malapit lang ito. Iginala ko ang aking paningin sa paligid pero wala akong nakikitang pusa. Patuloy ang pag-ungol ng pusa. Tumingin ako sa paligid hanggang sa napatingala ako.

"Hala! Anong ginagawa mo riyan?" nasambit ko ng makita ang pusa sa itaas ng puno. Napatayo ako at tinitignan ang pusa. Kinabahan ako ng maglakad ito palayo sa matibay na sanga o sa pinaka katawan ng puno. Patuloy pa rin ang pag-iyak nito.

"Shhhh, wag kang matakot tumalon ka sa akin at sasaluhin kita." Sabi ko as I am welcoming it with open arms and calling it with cat sounds.

Biglang may umakyat ng puno. Lalaking may dilaw na buhok at dilaw na mata, may hikaw sa kaliwang tenga at… Teka! S-si… K-Kise 'to ha. I clench my fists at inilagay iyon pareho sa dibdib ko. Kinakabahan ako pareho para sa pusa at kay Kise. Pero naisip ko basketball player naman siya at hindi naman masyadong mataas ang puno para sa kanya dahil matangkad siya.

Nakaupo siya sa sanga habang tinatawag ung pusa. Nakatingin lang ako sa kanila ng pusa. Biglang naglakad ang pusa palayo sa sanga, sinundan ko ung pusa. Bigla itong tumalon sa akin at sabay ang pagkalabog sa may puno. Nalaglag si Kise. Nagulat ako at lumapit sa kanya.

Kise's POV

Biglang tumalon kay Himiko ung pusa nawalan ako ng balanse at nalaglag buti na lang at hindi ganoon kataas ung puno. Nang makaupo ako ng pa-indian sit nakakita ako ng pair ng sexy legs sa harap ko, ng tignan ko kay Himiko 'yun at nakakunot ang noo niya. Umupo siya sa harap ko na parang naka-squat at kinausap ang pusa.

"Oh ligtas ka na, sa susunod wag ka nang aakyat ng puno kung hindi mo kayang bumaba." Parang tinamaan ako sa huli niyang sinabi. At pinakawalan na niya ang pusa.

Pagtingin ko sa kanya, nakatingin na siya sa akin. Nakakunot ang noo na parang nagtatakang disappointed.

"Akala ko ba basketball player ka? Pero pagbaba lang ng puno hindi ka marunong." Sabi niya. Napatitig lang ako sa kanya hindi ko alam na ganoon pala siya ka prangka.

"Hindi inuuna ang mukha sa pagbaba. At diba puhunan mo yan kaya wag mong sirain." Sabi niya sabay labas ng panyo at pinunasan ang sugat sa may kilay ko. Kinausap niya ako… kausap ko na siya…

"Baka pwede mo namang hawakan ung panyo." Sabi niya habang hawak parin ang panyo na nakalagay sa may sugat ko. Hinawakan ko naman ang panyo at tinaggal niya ng kamay niya. Tumayo siya at tumingin ulit sa akin.

"Uupo ka na lang ba jan? Wala kang balak pumunta ng clinic?" tanong niya. Tumayo na ako at sinamahan niya akong pumunta ng clinic.

"Salamat sa pagsama sa akin dito ha." sabi ko pagkakataon ko na 'to hindi ko na palalgpasin.

"Walang anuman." Sabi lang niya. Parang hindi naman siya masayang makasama ako OUCH! Parang may kumirot sa puso ko. to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Himiko's POV

P.E class at basketball ang nilalaro ng mga lalaki as usual dumadagundong nanaman ang gym dahil sa isang lalaking naglalaro ngayon. Magaling siya, matangkad na isang advantage pero kaya lang naman siya magaling dahil nagagawa niyang mangopya ng moves ng iba. Pero nakakabilib din ang kakayahan niyang iyon mahirap 'yon lalo na habang naglalaro ng basketball.

*whistle*

At syempre nanalo ang team nila. Hindi naman na nakakapagtaka 'yon.

"Ok, Himi-chan tara tayo naman." Sabi ni Ayame habang nag-uunat.

"Excited ka ata." Sabi ko.

"Bakit bawal?" sabi niya. Volleyball ang laro ng girls, sports ito ni Ayame. Wala naman kasi ako talagang sports na masasabi kong magaling ako, may alam siguro pero hindi magaling. Kahit basketball minsan nilalaro ko kahit board games basta may kalaro at nasa mood ako ay ayos lang.

Ako ang unang magse-serve. Huminga ako ng malalim at saka inihagis pataas ang bola.

"Go! Himikocchi galingan mo!" biglang sigaw ni Kise from out of the blue. Hindi ko napalo ang bola dahil nadistract at nagulat ako sa bigla niyang pagsigaw at napunta ang point sa kalaban.

"Pwede ba manahimik ka jan." sigaw ko sa kanya at nagconcentrate ulit sa laro. Naging maganda ang laro nanalo kami. Salamat sa magandang net play ni Ayame. At sa mga combo namin.

"Sports mo talaga 'to Ayame." Sabi ng mga kaklase namin.

"Salamat sa mga assist ni Himi-chan." sabi ni Ayame. Napangiti lang ako sa kanya. ^_^ hiiiiii nakakatuwa naman.

Lunch break, mag-isa lang ako sa may garden dahil hindi sumabay si Ayame sa akin, hindi rin naman sasabay si Megumi dahil sabay sila panigurado ni Akashi. Napabuntong hininga na lang ako. Malungkot din palang kumain mag-isa.

"Himikocchi ^_^" sigaw ni Kise habang papalapit sa akin. Simula noong nangyari sa may puno noong nakaraang linggo. Eh naging ganyan na siya. Sa umaga ay mas uunahin niya pa akong lapitan at batiin kaysa ilagay ang gamit niya sa upuan niya. At "Himikoccchi" ang tawag niya sakin. Anu ba yun ang korni. Hindi na siya tumatambay sa may hagdan pero bigla bigla na lang siyang sumusulpot kung nasaan ako. At lagi siyang nagkukwento ng kung ano ano para may mapag-usapan kami.

"Ano nanaman bang problema mo?" sabi ko at umupo siya sa bench na inuupuan ko.

"Wala naman, mag-isa ka lang kakain? Sasabayan na lang kita para hindi ka malungkot." Sabi niya ng tuloy tuloy.

"Sino naman nagsabi sayo na ikasasaya ko ang pagsabay mo sa aking kumain?" sabi ko ng nakataas ang isang kilay.

"Mou~ malungkot kumain mag-isa." He said as he pouts. Oo na cute ka na pagnakapout kaya itigil mo na yan pwede.

"Sinong nagsabi sayong mag-isa lang ako. Marami kaya, hindi mo sila nakikita?" pananakot ko. At kinilabutan nga siya.

"H-Himikocchi w-wag mong s-sabihing…" natatakot na sabi niya. Hindi ko mapigilang tumawa. Tumawa ako habang sapo ang tiyan ko. Hahahahahaha

"Hindi magandang biro yan Himikocchi." Sabi ni Kise medyo galit.

"P-pasenya hahahaha nakakatawa ka kasi eh." Sabi ko habang pinapahupa ang tawa. He smiles and stares at me.

"Bakit may problema ba?" tanong ko.

"Wala masaya lang akong masaya ka." Nilapit niya ng mukha niya sakin. "Pero mas masaya ako dahil ako ang dahilan kaya ka masaya." Dagdag niya bumilis tibok ng dibdib ko.

"Ok ka na sa drama mo? Pwedeng ilayo mo na yang mukha mo sakin." Sabi ko pero hindi niya agad ginawa.

"Mas maganda ka pala kapag ganito kalapit." Sabi niya habang nakatitig sa mata ko. nag-init ang mukha ko.

"Ganyan ba ang mga linyahan mo sa mga babae mo? Ang korni naman." Sabi ko at umiwas ng tingin sa kanya.

"Hindi noh sayo ko lang sinabi 'yon." Sabi niya.

"Sinong niloko mo?" sarkastikong sabi ko sa kanya.

"Totoo yun noh." Sabi niya.

"Ewan ko sayo. Mauuna na ako." Sabi ko. Pagtayo ko may humawak sa braso ko.

"Bakit may kailangan ka pa?" tanong ko kay Kise nang hinarap ko siya. Seryoso ang mukha niya nakatitig lang siya sakin.

*blink* *blink*

"Gusto kita Himikocchi…" O_O parang nabingi ako sa sinabi niya… gusto niya raw ako?

"Gusto kita noon pa" sabi niya. Mula sa braso pinadulas niya ang kamay niya papunta sa kamay ko. O/O ano? wala na akong maintindihan.

"Wag mo kong pag-practice-an ng pagtatapat mo." Sabi ko hindi ako makapaniwalang sinabi niya yon. Ako? Imposible. Ang daming babae jan oh.

"Hindi ako nagpa-practice, nagtatapat ako. Ngayon. Sa'yo." Sabi niya tinignan ko siya seryoso ang mukha niya, pero bakit ang sinasabi niya eh hindi. Binawi ko ung kamay ko at nagmamadaling umalis. Naiwan lang siya doon.

Sabi sa akin ng pinsan ko, kung ayaw ko daw ng gulo, wag daw akong lalapit sa mga sikat na tao sa school. At higit sa lahat wag daw akong mahuhulog sa mga ganung tao dahil mas malaking gulo yun. Noong middle school kasi siya eh may nagkagusto sa kanyang preskong lalaking famous sa school nila. Lagi siyang umiiwas sa lalaking yon pero lapit yon ng lapit at dahil sa sports nila pareho ang tennis na siyang naglalapit sa kanila. Inaaway siya ng mga fan girls pero lagi rin siyang nililigtas ng lalaki. Ayun sa huli nagkatuluyan din sila.

Masakit sa ulo yun… boyfriend na sikat… teka teka bakit ko ba iniisip yon. Arrrrgh dapat kasi hindi ko na lang siya pinansin noon ee. Eh di sana tahimik buhay ko.

Pumunta na lang ako sa room namen. Nakatulala lang ako sa bintana.

"Gusto kita Himikocchi…"

Whaaaaaa ba't bigla kong naalala. May kumakalabit sa akin. Nairita ako kaya sinigawan ko.

"Ano ba ha?" sigaw ko at nagulat ako nang makita ko si Kise sa tabi ng table ko nakatayo. Siya pala ung kanina pa kumakalabit.

"Himikocchi… pwede ka bang makipag-date sa akin?" sabi niya as he bows.

O/O ano bang plano ng mokong na 'to… ipahiya ako… nakatingin na silang lahat sa amin. Si Ayame nakita kong nakangisi ng nakakaloko.

"Ayoko." Sabi ko.

"Himikocchi sige na." pakiusap ni Kise habang nakasunod sa akin na naglalakad sa corridor.

"Ayoko nga sabi ee." Pagmamatigas ko. "Sa iba ka na lang makipag-date." Dagdag ko habang patuloy na naglalakad.

"Ayoko sa iba, gusto ko sayo." Sabi niya.

"Eh problema mo na yun." Sabi ko lang.

"Kukulitin pa rin kita at hindi ako titigil hanggang hindi ka pumayag." Sabi niya.

"Bahala ka." Sabi ko at umakyat na ng hagdan.

"Himi—" pinutol ko ang sasabihin niya.

"Oopps tigilan mo ko sa mga pick-up lines mo. Umay na umay na ko." sabi ko at tumungo naman siya. At pumasok na kami sa klase.

to be continue...


End file.
